My World Was Dark
by ccj-Cynical-ccj
Summary: Rowena Ravenclaw's best friend has died and Rowena leaves her home, nothing is left for her there. She arrives at a village and meets a cetain Gryffindor ( the title will make sense later)


Disclaimer: I own the original characters and the plot, I claim nothing else, it all belongs to J.K Rowling, unfortunately.  
  
  
  
The rain splashed against the roof of a small house in the middle of the woods. It belonged to the renowned healer known as Kaelie Resparto. It contained three rooms, the bedroom was lit with only a few candles, the rest of the house was pitch dark. Inside that room stood a beautiful woman with flowing black hair and light blue eyes, her name was Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
The only other occupant in the house was lying in her bed, close to death. Rowena stood over her, dabbing a cloth on the brow of the red headed women.  
  
"Rowena, its no use, your efforts are wasted. I could heal all, but I could not heal myself it seems. Let me go, do not fight it, we will all die at some point, it is my time," she rasped. Rowena shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"No, don't say that Kaelie, you'll be fine, you have to be fine," she said, struggling to keep her voice steady. Kaelie shook her head, the effort she put into that was obvious causing the tears to flow from her friend's eyes.  
  
"Do not cry Rowena. Now listen to me now, for this must be said before I pass. Though no one knew of this, I had a daughter when I was young, I could not care for her so I gave her up to a family more able to meet her needs. She has not my power, but one day, one of her descendants will. It may not be born for thousands of years, but one day another will possess my power. Her hair will be flaming red, she shall be the last child and the only girl in a family of boys," she said, stopping in order to cough. Rowena handed her some water and she regained her voice.  
  
"The powers of this girl will not be unleashed unless she meets your heir. When she does though, she may become a more powerful healer than I was," she said, gasping the last words out. Rowena grasped her hand.  
  
"Do not let what I have told you be forgotten," she said, and as the last word escaped her lips, the life within her went with them.  
  
Rowena soon left the forest after her friend's death, there was nothing left for her there. She packed her few belongings into a saddle bag got on her horse, Tarra and exited the forest.  
  
By nightfall Rowena was too tired to even think of going on. She got out her wand and whispered "Lumos" enabling her to see. To her relief she had come to a fork in the road, saying that just a mile ahead there was a village, hopefully there she could get some rest.  
  
Once she reached the village and had put Tarra in a stable for the night she entered the tavern.  
  
"'Ello Miss, can I help ya?" asked the bartender. She nodded and ordered herself a drink. When he placed it in front of her she took a sip and asked him about a room for the night.  
  
"We're pretty full, I think we've got one room left. Yep, here I'll have me son show ye," he said.  
  
"Thanks I'd appreciate it," she said smiling.  
  
"No problem miss, just doin' me job s'all. Hey Godric! C'mere an' show this young lady to her room would ye lad? Thank ye, here's the key," he said handing a small key to the boy who had just appeared at Rowena's side. He looked about her age, his hair was dark blonde, his eyes were a cool gray color.  
  
"Sure, follow me," he told her, turning and heading toward a winding stairway. Rowena followed up the narrow flight of stairs, finally they reached her room.  
  
"Here you are. I'm Godric Gryffindor, who might you be?" he said, stepping inside the room and putting down her things. Rowena wondered how he had gotten the right bags, especially considering that they had been in the stable with her horse, but she decided not to mention it.  
  
"I'm Rowena, Rowena Ravenclaw," she replied, extending her hand. Rather than shaking it he bent down and kissed it lightly, coming back up and looking her in the eye, a smirk on his face. She could feel the blush creeping onto her cheeks.  
  
"I'd love to get to know you Rowena, perhaps my friend Salazar and I can show you around?" he said, winking. She grinned up at him.  
  
"Sure I'd like that a lot," she said, her blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Well then, see you tomorrow I guess," he said, and exited the room, leaving Rowena with even more to think about. She could tell Godric was flirting with her and she definitely liked it, but she wondered if perhaps his motives weren't so honorable. Her experiences in her earlier years had led her to have a deep mistrust of men, but he seemed nice enough.  
  
"No need to worry about that now," she said to herself, yawning as she climbed into the soft cotton sheets of her bed. Instantly she fell asleep, finally free from the pain of her best friend's death, and from the confusion Godric had left her with. Though the piece of mind did not last long, for her dreams were filled with images of Kaelie, her closest friend, she soon awoke, weeping over the loss.  
  
She could no longer hold back the tears and she let them flow freely. She needed Kaelie's expert advice, her loving smile, her quiet laughter. She needed to ask her advice about Godric.  
  
"If you were here today, life would be so much simpler Kaelie," she said into her pillow, which was now damp from her salty tears. She heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," she said, her voice cracking. The door creaked open and Godric entered looking concerned.  
  
"Rowena, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he said, coming over and sitting on the edge of her bed. She shook her head.  
  
"No I am not okay, in fact, I've never been worse," she snapped.  
  
"Why have you been crying, my room is right across the hall and I could hear the sobs. Tell me what's wrong," he said calmly. She spilled out entire tale, telling him of her friend's death, and how she was now alone and confused. He did not know what else to do so he just held her, stroking her long hair and trying to calm her.  
  
Rowena felt that perhaps it wasn't the best idea to let this stranger know her thoughts or to let him hold her that way, but she didn't care, she felt alone and needed someone, and Godric happened to be there.  
  
Godric looked down and noticed Rowena had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently placed her head on her pillow and left the room. He really liked her, though he hadn't known her very long and it disturbed him to see anyone that upset, especially Rowena. He'd have to do something to take her mind off things, but that was for another day, right now all he wanted was to sleep.  
  
REVIEW! What do you think? Shall I continue? I won't post until you review! 


End file.
